la muerte de la dulce princesa
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: aqui hago mi primer one-shot con ganas de matar a la dulce princesa asi que pues pasen averlo y espero les guste


**Hey que pedo a todos bienvenidos a mi primer one –shot que me dieron ganas de hacer porque mi odio que siento asía la dulce princesa creció y decidí matarla en este one –shot y nadie se lamentara por eso desfruten como termina esto que de hecho yo disfruto escribiendo por que la Dp es una hija de su putisima madre bueno chequen lo que mi mente enferma y retorcida hará contra ella y diviértanse tanto como yo al ver quien la mata **

Era un día cualquiera en Ooo y Finn estaba en una cita con su novia Marceline

-bueno marcy y dime ¿qué piensas hacer para el cumpleaños de tu primo Marshall?- preguntaba finn viendo el cielo lleno de estrellas sentado bajo un árbol al lado de Marceline

-no tengo idea pero creo que él lo único que quiere es pasársela con su novia así que no le importara nada el que no le regale nada- después de decir eso recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Finn

Extrañamente se escucharon muchos pasos llegando hasta la pareja

-¿quién vendrá?-

-no lo sé Finn, ¡MIRA!- eso ultimo lo grito para que Finn volteara a ver como llegaban los guardias de la dulce princesa ósea los guardias bananas

-ammm ¿necesitan algo?- dijo el humano con cara de que pedo pasa aquí

Los guardias no dijeron nada solo empujaron a Marceline y se llevaron a Finn arrastrándolo inconsciente por un golpe con un sartén que le dieron se lo llevaron al dulce reino donde se lo entregaron a la dulce princesa (o como yo le digo la puta de chicle esa) la cual se lo llevo a un cuarto secreto (uno de los tantos donde se mete dedos ¬¬) y amarrado de los brazos y piernas a un Finn desnudo la dulce princesa tenía cara de psicópata por que ella no dijo nada más que: ahora serás mío. Y luego rio sínicamente para hacer que el miembro de Finn se parara (ya se imaginaran como) de eso la puta de chicle esa tuvo un pequeño momento de placer con Finn el cual seguía amarrado y desmayado.

-maldita hija de puta- dijo Marceline para después patearle la cara tirándola al suelo

-¿cómo encontraste esta sala secreta? Solo yo y mentita sabemos de ella-

-te refieres a él- decía con un mentita partido a la mitad en mano. –Enserio sabia que eras una maldita cerda pero no creí que llegarías a estos extremos con tal de hacerme sufrir- dijo para tronarse los dedos de forma en la que pareciera que la fuera a golpear

-aja si y ¿qué harás? ¿Eh? ¿Piensas golpearme como usualmente?-

-no de echo aprovechando creo que no te acuerdas que esta sala secreta contiene armas de tortura que no son de dulce-dijo para acercarse a una hacha como de la edad media pero estaba demasiado filosa lo suficiente como para partir un roble gigante de solo un golpe

-¿qué piensas hacer Marceline? –dijo asustada la Dp viendo a Marceline tomar el hacha acercando se a donde la Dp la cual se levanto del piso

-esto- dijo de forma fría para cortarle la pierna a la Dp haciendo que esta gritara del dolor y cayendo de nuevo

En eso Finn despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Marceline frente a la Dp con un hacha en mano

-marcy ¿qué fue lo que paso?-

-Finn al fin despiertas y justo a tiempo- se acerco a él y le conto lo que paso haciendo que Finn se enfurezca e intente liberarse

-suéltame marcy quiero matar a esa puta- decía moviéndose como loco

-no amor descuida disfruta el espectáculo yo me encargo de acabar con su puta vida- dijo viendo una espada siria afilada para luego tomarla viendo a la Dp se acerco a ella y la Dp intento huir arrastrándose por el piso pero Marceline le clavo la espada por la espalda y luego sacándola para lamer la espada en la parte donde tenía sangre la Dp volvió a gritar del dolor que sentía para luego voltearse y ver una sonrisa en la cara de Finn el cual parecía disfrutar lo que veía

Marceline esta vez tomo un bate con clavos con el cual golpeo los brazos de la Dp viendo como algunos clavos se quedaban en sus brazos y Marceline empezó a reír viendo como se retorcía del dolor la Dp la cual seguía gritando tras cada golpe que le daba Marceline cuando ya no sentía los brazos se cayó en el suelo para luego girar la cabeza para ver con que arma la torturaría Marceline esta vez para su sorpresa Marceline tomo una daga con la cual le cortaba poco a poco la otra pierna a la Dp cuando la Dp ya estaba al borde de su muerte fue de una sorpresa ver a Marceline con un lanza cohetes el cual seguía sirviendo (es que ya es tiempo de que muera la Dp al fin)

Marceline se alejo de ella sacando a Finn de donde estaba para que también se alejara la Dp solo gritaba: perdónenme por favor lo siento. Pero Marceline y Finn solo reían de cómo les suplicaba perdón Marceline apunto y disparo a la Dp uno de los cohetes el cual antes de impactar solo se escucho un grito gigantesco de la Dp para luego explotar gran parte de la sala secreta y luego salir volando de ahí Marceline con Finn en brazos para después dejar caer una granada en la sala explotando todo lo de esa sala secreta

-jajajajajaja esa puta está muerta- reía Marceline con Finn los cuales luego decidieron regresar a casa de Finn y después de una hora llego Jake alarmado

-¡Finn, Marceline LA Dp ESTA MUERTA NOS PIDIERON QUE BUSCARAMOS AL CULPABLE- gritaba el perro

-descuida Jake el culpable fue el Lich que al parecer escapo de donde estaba con prism-o pero ya lo acabamos por lo que no te preocupes- le mintió Finn tranquilo para que no se diera cuenta que fue Marceline quien la mato

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE LA Dp ESTA MUERTA AHORA QUE HARÁ EL DULCE REINO-

-descuida perro pulgoso seguro el príncipe gumball encontrara a alguien de remplazo- decía la vampiresa abrazando a Finn (por cierto están acostados en su cama y Finn sigue desnudo por lo que se cobijaron)

-bien tal vez tengas razón de acuerdo entonces yo creo que mejor me voy, adiós Finn y aun no te acerques al nivel 15-Dijo el perro para luego salir de ahí

-bien creo que desde hoy al fin se acabo el hecho de que la Dp intente separarnos lo que me incomoda es que te hizo hacerlo con ella-

-descuida por eso ya nunca volverá a pasar esta muerta y ojala hubiera sufrido mas pero bueno mejor hay que dormir ¿si?-

-tengo una mejor idea- después de decir eso Marceline y Finn hicieron el amor para seguir sus vidas sin tener que soportar a esa pinche puta de chicle.

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyy así termina mi primer one-shot en el que adore matar a la Dp bueno ya vieron hasta donde llega mi mente enferma y sínica pero espero les haya gustado y si no que mal así que dejen sus reviews y hasta la próxima**


End file.
